


Let Me Count the Ways

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel and Adam both love different things about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts).



There were many things he loved about Nigel and Adam was learning each one day by day.

He loved when Nigel laughed so hard he started to cry when Adam tickled him shaking with giggles into Adam’s shoulder as he begged him to stop but never once pushed him away even though he easily could.

He loved when Nigel whispered words in Romanian to him sometimes when he thought Adam was asleep, his voice thick with emotion as he stumbled over the words that Adam was sure he meant.

He loved that Nigel wore his wedding ring even when they showered despite almost losing it half a dozen times down the drain and when Adam asked why he didn’t just take it off he asked, “Why would I ever do that?”

He loved the smell of Nigel after he smoked on the balcony, the rich scent of nicotine that he hated on everyone else but on Nigel smelled like home.

He loved it when Nigel called him Star, and sang, “Twinkle, twinkle, little Star,” sometimes before bringing Adam to orgasm just to hear Adam’s surprised laugh before he came.

He loved it when Nigel held him close when he was upset, his arms so very welcome and strong as he pressed kisses to Adam’s cheek and listened as Adam recited the constellations.

But most of all he loved all the ways Nigel loved him: hard and soft, tender and tantalizing, fierce and calm.

Adam loved Nigel.

He couldn’t wait to see the other things he’d learn he loved Nigel with a lifetime ahead of them.

****

Nigel had never known it was possible to love so many different things about someone until he fell in love with Adam.

He loved when Adam tickled him thinking it was a surprise attack when Nigel always knew it was coming the twinkle in his star’s eye making it worth the torture.

He loved it when Adam would tell him stories at night about the planets and solar fucking systems, the excitement in his voice making Nigel hang on every single word.

He loved Adam’s expression the moment Nigel was inside him, the perfect oh of his mouth as he moaned and always fucking narrated each feeling when Nigel went in deeper.

He loved the surprise in Adam’s eyes each time Nigel came home, the shock melting into mischievous intent when he’d press a sloppy kiss to Nigel’s mouth and say, “I missed you.”

He loved the way Adam always asked about his past like he’d never heard a single one of his stories before, the rapt attention in his eyes on each and every word.

He loved the whispers of constellations Adam recited in his ear when he was upset, the welcoming of his arms and soft kisses during times when they shouldn’t be welcomed at all.

But most of all he loved that Adam continued to love him despite every mistake and fuck up, despite every reason to run away to someone better, even knowing that Nigel fucked one marriage up already he trusted that Nigel wouldn’t ruin them.

Nigel fucking loved Adam.

He couldn’t wait to see how many more things he would learn he loved about his Star for however long he could keep Adam in his arms


End file.
